a ygo cinderella story
by QueenBritt
Summary: a little idea my friends and I came up with, only much different. No wicked step mother but a wicked bilogical brother and a adopted sister who abuse their right and make Brittania do whatever they want until a letter arrives for a ball. They'll try stopping her from going but will they win?
1. the beginning

Once there was a girl, with brown hair with purple streaks, She lived among her family as she adored them. She lived among her brother though who lived to make her miserable and when they took in an orphan girl. Her life seemed no different as they would make her miserable regardless of what she did. Even after her parents died, she was left to be under the protection of her older brother who let the adopted sister make her do whatever she wanted.

The girls name was Britt and her brother's name was Aiden. The adopted sister's name was Anzu. Britt had to do everything they wanted her do, she never was able to be clean for long since they would always have her do something dirty.

"Britt, go clean the dungen." Aiden said

"Make sure you're on your knees while your doing it." Anzu said with a slight laugh.

Britt frowned and walked away hanging her head down. She knew she could easily hurt them with her gifted power but she decided not even to use it on them. She let them make her miserable. She got down and started to clean the dungen, a few tears in her eyes.

_Mom and dad are gone and I'm miserable..when do I get my chance at happiness? _Britt thought as she was doing the work.

For a few days they made her do all the chores in the house, then she heard a knock on the door. She dusted off some of the dirt to answer the door and opened it. When she opened it she saw a messenger with a letter.

"thank you." She said taking it then closing the door.

As she opened it she looked at it to see who it was from and what it was about. She hoped for something she could look forward to and as she opened it she saw it was from the main royal family of Egypt.

_This is it. _Britt thought

_you're invited to the ball where every Princess is to attend. One may be lucky to be chosen by the Prince himself and rule by his side as the future Queen of Egypt._

_~ Pharaoh_

Britt had no choice but to take the letter to her brother, so she closed it and then walked toward the throne room. She gave it to her brother and then left quickly. She knew if she was going to have any chance there would need to be a dress.

Anzu walked in and Aiden shared the news with her. He had suspicions on what Britt was up to and so he had Anzu fallow her.

_Think you'll get the chance to go little Britt. I don't think so. _Anzu thought


	2. Getting ready and the fight to go

Britt had a dress that she had kept hidden as it was one of her favorites so she went into her room, placing a chair infront of the door to make sure no one would come in. Then she walked over and looked at her dresses to find the one she was going to wear.

_Hm, A proper princess needs to be in a good dress. Something simple, yet not too simple. _Britt thought

After some looking she pulled out a purple dress that she had always adored. She could imagine meeting the prince and dancing. She figured there would be many Princes there besides the one so the other princess's wouldn't need to wait to see if it'd be their turn.

"this'll be perfect. Surely I can find someone at a ball and get out of this place. That way they can't keep me here as a maid instead of what I am. A Princess of this Kingdom." Britt said.

She went to her window and motioned with her hands to call to the Nile waters. The water from the Nile came to her window and she opened it. She looked back at her door making sure it was secure before she went out and stepped on the water. She kept her balance as she got down and once she was down, she ran toward the Nile waters and as she submerged herself in it, she layed spawled out in the water. She looked up at the night sky as she was in the water and looked up. She couldn't help but close her eyes and imagine the ball.

_The ball, I could only imagine going, but it's in a few days. So I'll have to work very hard. No matter what I have to find a way to go. _Britt thought

She used her power to get herself clean and then walked out, then she kneeled down and put her hand in the water. She remembered techniques her and her mother worked on for her to know.

"Nile water, Show me the prince of Egypt please." She said

She watched as a small opening was clearing up and she saw a boy with tri-color spiky hair. The most amazing amythest eyes she'd ever seen and an Egyptian tan that was a little darker than her own. She felt a blush creep up on her cheeks just by the image alone. When she couldn't hold it anymore, she pulled her hand out.

_Better go, before anyone notices I'm out. _She thought and then went back to her room using the nile water to get back up to her window.

She crawled back in her room and she made sure she was dry. Then she moved the chair and went to open her door. Anzu was there and folding her arms in disapprovement.

"A-Anzu." Britt said

"I've been calling for you, haven't you heard me?" Anzu said

"No, I was straightening my room." Britt said

"With the window open?"Anzu said

"Fresh air does a person good. Even a Princess of this palace. Which you're not." Britt said

Anzu slapped her for saying that and made sure it was hard enough for her to land on the floor. Britt touched her cheek and then looked at her.

"You even think of leaving this palace and I'll tell your brother." Anzu said then smirked.

"Here's a whole list of things you need to do the next few days." She said unrolling a list of things.

Britt glared at her knowing she was up to making sure she didn't go to that ball. She had every intention of going though.

"Aiden says if you can finish, then he'll let you go to the ball." Anzu said

Britt took the list and waited for Anzu to turn her back to her, the moment she did Britt glared at her. How much Britt wanted to hit her with her gifted power but she held it back. She never once used it against them. Instead she just went and did half of the things on the last for the next day and a half and then finished the rest the night before they were leaving for the ball.

Aiden was preparing the horses as Anzu came out in a dress. He looked and smiled as he brought a horse forward for her. She shook her head and walked toward Britt's horse who backed up. Anzu tried to mount the horse but it went wild and threw her off then headed toward the palace.

"Stupid horse!" Anzu said

Then the palace doors opened and Britt stepped out, she was wearing her purple dress and she walked toward her brother and she threw his list at him.

"All done." Britt said

Aiden looked at the list and seen everything was marked off and he smiled.

"Indeed everything I asked is done." Aiden said and then looked at his sister and looked at the dress she had.

"What a pretty dress. Don't you think Anzu?" He asked her

"Yes, very pretty." She said and kicked some sand at Britt.

Britt shielded her eyes and she coughed some backing up. Anzu came over with a blade and she purposely ruined Britt's dress so she couldn't go.

"oops sorry." Anzu said then went over to her horse and got on it as her and Aiden left. Britt was upset because it was her favorite dress and she wanted to make Anzu pay for it.

_You'll get your revenge, but first we have to get you ready for the ball. _Britt heard a female voice tell her.

When she turned around she saw a woman standing there and it took her a minute before she realized it was Anuket. She kneeled and bowed to the woman who gifted her with her power.

"Rise my Heiress. I shall help you win the prince before your adopted sister can." Anuket said

"How?" Britt asked

"You'll see." Anuket said


	3. the ball pt 1

Anuket walked around Britt in her ruined dress and she had an idea. She knew all the princesses going were going to be wearing formal dresses. So her plan was to send Britt in a not so formal dress to get the Prince's attention.

"close your eyes my heiress." Anuket said

Britt did as she was told and Anuket worked on her outfit, half way through Britt could feel the wind around her. Water swirled around her during the final touches and when it dispersed sh was a two piece outfit that was red. Gold on the top of her top part of the outfit and on the bottom part of the top outfit. Then on the bottom she had the same gold on the top and bottom but itwas still able to adjust for her to walk. Anuket placed a nile drop crystal right in the middle of her forehead and wrapped it with a string for it to stay. A headband with nile drop crystals on it and a purple cape.

"there, you're ready." Anuket said

Britt opened her eyes and she walked with Anuket to the Nile, she looked in the water and gasped at the person she saw a girl who looked like her but for what she truly was a princess, but not just any Princess. The Nile Princess of Egypt, she smiled at the image and knew she wouldn't need to worry about stepping on the dress.

"Now, you have to be back before Your brother and adopted sister can get home so they never know you went." Anuket said

"Yes, Of course Goddess Anuket." Britt said

"good." Anuket said and whistled.

Britt's black horse Heb came up to them, he had the look of a Princess's horse and went over to Britt. Britt grabbed the reigns and got on his back as she nod a thanks to Anuket before motioning for her horse to run for the palace. She knew exactly where they were going and she knew they had limited amount of time to arrive not too late so when she had her horse in a good run, she used her gifted power and had a bridge form for heb to run on even if it was made from the Nile waters it would shorten their time.

"come on heb. We can get there on time." Britt said

_I'll do whatever it takes to make sure Anzu doesn't win the Prince. She's made my life miserable since she joined my family._ Britt thought

When she arrived at the palace, she was greeted by the guards. She carefully got off heb and petted him three times before she let a guard take him to the stables where other horses were. No one knew that she used her gift to keep heb calm and petting him three times was to make sure he wouldn't fight with anyone. As she was feeling a little nervous about being here, she knew she needed to make sure she followed through with what Anuket was helping her with. She walked forward as a servant was at the front door and led the way for her.

_Well, what to expect I wonder. _Britt thought

As they walked, the servant stopped infront of a door and bowed to some guards before leaving her with the guards to open the door. Royals from all over were in the room so she didn't have much to worry with, as she walked in.

Over on the throne was the Pharaoh and standing beside his throne was his son Prince Atem. Atem had leaned against the wall whenever he met the Princesses that were already there. The Pharaoh could see his son hadn't found one who he was interested in. Prince Atem was looking around at all the girls in the room as none had caught his interest yet he stood up straight when he saw a princess that he hadn't met yet. The Pharaoh noticed this difference in his son and as he watched Atem walked down from next to his father making his way through the crowd.

Britt was making sure to avoid Aiden and Anzu, she had her back to everyone as a tear had threatened to fall, so she wiped it from her eyes and that's when she realized something. Looking at her hand she saw something black and realized Anuket had added something to her face to make her mysterious. Britt took a deep breath and when she turned around she came face to face with Prince Atem.

"I'm sorry for surprising you Princess, but may I ask you to dance and know your name?" Atem asked

Britt couldn't help but be respectful to him and she heard his question.

"Britt, your highness and of course." Britt said

Suddenly music started as commanded by the Pharaoh's orders, Atem offered his hand to Britt and she took his hand. He pulled her close a little as they started to dance together. Anzu noticed the Prince dancing with someone, she could almost figure it was Britt but she couldn't be for sure with how nice she was dressed up.

"Who is that?" Anzu asked

"I'm not sure. Try to find out." Aiden said

Anzu was following as the two were dancing but she was stopped by Mahad. She looked past the priest infront of her to see the two were on a section on their own.

"Sorry Princess, but orders of the Pharaoh." Mahad said

_If that is Britt, she'll pay for doing this. _Anzu thought


	4. ball pt 2 and start of the search

Britt and Atem danced for awhile, Britt couldn't break eye contact with him even though she tried to but her eyes always came back in contact with his. The feeling of his hand holding hers sent a feeling through her that she couldn't figure out what it meant. Soon though they stopped dancing and Atem led her out of to the courtyard.

Britt looked around at their surroundings and when they sat down she relaxed.

_He's very handsome and he seems to of brought me out here alone. _Britt thought

She was looking at the water near them and she couldn't help putting her free hand in the water, though the moment she did it glowed from the power within her. Atem looked at what was happening and was surprised to see this. Britt lifted her hand out of the water as some water was in her hand. She manipulated it to show a heart made of water and she blew on it some to make it hold form.

"what did you just do?" He asked

Britt offered it to him and he was almost afraid it break but he took it from her hand. He was shocked when it held it's form and was still in the shape of a heart.

"It is my gift, Prince Atem." Britt said

Inside the palace where everyone else was at, Anzu was looking for the Prince and the Princess he was dancing with. Yet she couldn't find any sign of either of them anywhere and the priest was still infront of the section they had danced in.

"No sign of the Prince." Anzu said to Aiden

"you'll get your chance." He told her

On the outside Britt was all relaxed that when she looked at Atem, she noticed he was closer to her than before. A blush slightly crept up to her cheeks as he was close.

"P-Prince Atem." Britt said

Suddenly she felt this pull to him though and she leaned in subconsciously, the moment seemed perfect but then she heard something and pulled back. She looked around to see what she could of seen. In the darkest area, she saw someone in the shadows and she was scared at first.

"Princess, is everything alright?" Atem asked her noticing she pulled back.

Britt was still watching the figure who was watching them, she thought at first it was someone who could hurt them but then she saw the figure step into the moon light. She saw brown hair with greyish white streaks in it and knew it wasn't any harm to them for it was Zoey. An ally of hers who must have fallowed her to the ball. Britt turned her attention back to the prince and smiled.

"everything is alright, I thought I had heard something but it was nothing." Britt said

"Are you sure?" He asked her concerned

Britt nod "I am." She said

_A lucky princess could be chosen as the prince's future Queen of Egypt. Even if it was me, I can't accept this chance. Anzu and Aiden would track me down and take me away from everything good in my life that is right now. _Britt thought

Britt didn't let those thoughts bug her though as she enjoyed the moments she had right now with Atem. They both got up and walked around in the courtyard. Atem reached out and took her hand in his so swiftly she blushed a little more. She could feel deep down her heart was racing from the contact for she had never been in contact with anyone else but just the small things did enough.

Soon though things were starting to die down and Britt noticed that about what was going on, She remembered Anukets words and let go of Atem's hand. She started walking toward the palace again and as she went inside, she moved a tarp to see people were starting to leave. She stiffened a little when she felt Atem put a hand on her shoulder.

"Princess, is everything alright?" He asked her

Britt turned to face him and she backed up "I'm sorry, I have to go." She said quickly

Atem was shocked to hear her say this as he was going to ask her to stay here with him. He was about to ask it but she kept backing away and dashed in the crowd of royals that were leaving. He tried following her but as he made his way through he caught sight of a black horse running through the gates quickly in a dash and the color of her cape. He was about to go to his horse to follow her when he stopped and noticed something as it shined from the moonlight. He leaned down and picked it up from the ground.

_This was her headpiece that was around her head. I have to find her, for only she would be the one I'd accept to be by my side as Queen of Egypt when it's my turn to take the throne. _Atem thought

Britt used the Nile water to get to the palace with her horse before Anzu and Aiden returned. Tears had fallen from her eyes the whole way there because she really had wanted to stay but if the truth had been known she'd of faced worse than she would had if she had stayed home.

_I'll never forget tonight, it was the happiest day I could of ever had..and to think we were so close. _Britt thought

She beat Anzu and Aiden home, as she placed her horse in the stables then ran in the palace going up to her room. She went into her closet and quickly changed out of her royal clothing that she'd warn, hiding it in the closet. She called to the waters of the Nile and had it's help with removing the markings on under her eyes. Then she layed on the bed as if she never had left the palace. Not long after she heard the sound of horses coming and knew Aiden and Anzu were back from the ball.

_I beat them here, so now it's just back to how it was..I'm never getting away from here. Never have my freedom or a family of my own..not unless Aiden tries to arrange it. _Britt thought, another tear escaped her eyes.

Back at the main royal families palace, Atem had walked in and he told his father that he had decided. He'd only marry the Princess who the gem belonged to, so a decree was put out that it was to be tested on every princess they could find. A few tried to wear it but since they were not Britt, the gem itself shocked them from wearing it. No one yet knew who it was, and at the moment Atem couldn't recall the Princess's name for who the gem belonged to but he was trying hard to think about it.

_It's shocking the girls tested, if only I could remember her name...I know she told me what it was. _Atem thought


	5. The test and the right Princess

Britt opened her window and layed half her body out of it, she wanted her tears to dry and the feel of the air helped her. She sighed though but soon turned in for bed as she had a rough morning tomorrow. When morning came she went to her regular routine of cleaning.

"Who was the girl?" Aiden asked

"I don't know, but the Prince was very taken with her." Anzu said

There was a knock on the door and Aiden knew Britt was busy so he went to the door and took it then walked back in the room Anzu was in. Britt had just finished when she was walking in but stopped and hid as she saw he had a letter.

"what is it?" Anzu asked

"news from the main royal family. They say the Prince has decided who he wants as his future Queen. She left something, and the Princess who can wear this item will be the future Queen of Egypt." Aiden said reading it out loud.

"the future Queen of Egypt.." Both Anzu and Britt said, but they couldn't hear Britt from where she was hiding.

Britt had her back to the wall and she started day dreaming of the prince coming to find her. Anzu was going to find Britt, Britt heard her approaching close though and she quickly got up then ran off.

_If he's coming I have to look presentable. _She thought running up to her room.

For the next few hours she was deciding what to dress with, Anzu though had snuck up to her room to watch her. Britt had dressed in the outfit that she had wore to ball, when Anzu saw her dressed that way she pushed the door all the way open that Britt turned around.

"A-Anzu." Britt said

"you pesky little Princess! It was you! You're the one he's looking for!" Anzu said

"What are you talking about? I never went there! I was here, I was in my room when you came back." Britt said

Anzu slapped her again and this time she brought much force with it, she raised her hand to hit Britt but when Britt went to shield her face from Anzu's attack, the water came infront of her as Anzu's hand made contact with it.

"A curse!" Anzu said

"wrong, A gift." Britt said as she kicked Anzu off of her.

Right as she did, horses outside were approaching and Britt stood up and ran to her window. She saw many people but when she saw a black cloak and the hood go off. She saw it was Prince Atem, he had come to look for her.

_He's here, now if I can only get downstairs. _Britt thought

As she was turning to head for the door, she heard the sound of her door shut. She went to the door and tried opening it but there was no doing.

"No please." Britt said

she freaked out at the thought of forever being under her brother's and Anzu's control. She went back to the window and saw they were already at the door but as she noticed someone was throwing rocks at her window. She looked a little farther and saw her friend Zoey. Zoey was motioning for her to use her gift to get herself free.

Downstairs Aiden walked to the door and opened the door welcoming both the Prince and Mahad. Price Atem and Mahad walked in, Mahad held the gem for Atem to test on the princesses to see if they were the one.

"Welcome Prince Atem." Aiden said in greeting

Anzu walked down and bowed in respect, meanwhile Britt kicked her window opened and build up the nile waters to form a way for her to get downstairs. Atem looked at Anzu and then at Aiden as he wondered where his mystery Princess was.

"Is she the only Princess at this Kingdom?" Atem asked

"Yes, she is." Aiden said as he knew Anzu locked Britt in her room.

"very well." Atem said

Mahad brought it over and when he tried to have it go around Anzu's head, it shocked her only more than any of the others girls that had been tested. Anuket knew Anzu had been rude and hateful toward her heiress and for that she made it worse for her than any other Princess tested. She cried out as it shocked her and Mahad brought it away from her.

Outside Britt was moving fast to get down as she walked on the water that in the last bit she jumped and landed on the sand. She flinched a little cause it did hurt, but she quickly got up and Zoey came over to dust off the sand. Then they both rushed for the front door and pushed it open.

"Stop!" Britt said

"B-Britt. How'd you-" Aiden didn't get to finish, Britt was angry and her eyes had a blue nile glow to them.

Britt moved one hand and she had the Nile water hit her brother then she looked at Anzu. Anzu looked up and glared at her. Atem turned to see her and he recognized her from the ball, soon realizing that Aiden had lied to him.

"Fight me Anzu, if you think you have the courage to take me on without locking me in a room." Britt said then ran out of the palace.

Anzu glared "why you little Brat!" Anzu said and ran after her.

Zoey followed behind Britt, but not too far behind her was Atem and Mahad. When they came across the two Princesses again, they were both on the sand though Britt stayed by the part close to the Nile. She was angry and ready to get her anger out, so any move Anzu made was countered by the Nile striking at her. Zoey smiled knowing this was Britt's way of evening out for what Anzu had done to her.

It was seeming to never end as Anzu could hardly get close to her, but then she found an opening. Zoey saw this and was about to go stop her when a water shield prevented Zoey from interfering. Anzu got up close and she punched Britt, but Britt came back with her own slap that was backed up by the Nile waters hitting her in the face. Suddenly though they both fell and Britt was panting from over use of her power. She had one more thing she had to do with it before she'd lose consciousness. With a swift move of her hand the Nile took the gem from Mahad and as it came back to her, she closed her eyes and it placed the gem around her head securely.

"Back where it belongs.." Britt said softly.

The water shield broke and Zoey ran up to her, carefully picking her up from her exhaustion. Atem and Mahad went over to them. He looked at Britt's unconscious form in Zoey's arms and was concerned.

"She's still breathing, she's just needs rest." Zoey said and then whistled.

Britt's black horse came forth and then Zoey got on with Britt. She was her friend but she knew Britt needed to be somewhere she would be safe.

"I could have her on my horse." Atem said offering.

"No, she has to be on her own. Otherwise he won't be good." Zoey said

Aiden was going out to say something but when he saw Zoey with Britt on her horse. He was about to stop her from leaving when he saw Zoey look at him before having Britt's horse run to follow the Prince and the Priest.

_She'll be much happier and much safer this way. _Zoey thought


	6. half way there

Britt was unconscious most of the trip, but it was a bit of a long one so half way back to the palace she opened her eyes. She felt someones arms around her and looked up to see Zoey was behind her so she didn't fall off, her memories of what happened prior to falling unconscious came back and with her strength she adjusted on the horse taking the reigns from Zoey.

"Britt." Zoey said

Britt sat up all the way and she had her horse come to a stop and with that little bit of movement caught the Priests and Prince Atems attention so they stopped. She hadn't said anything to them yet but had heb go over to the nile water by them, then she unmounted her horse. Kneeling down by the water she placed her hands in the water and splashed some on her to gain some more of her energy back. Both Priest Mahad and Prince Atem watched this, while Zoey stayed on her horse. Heb was drinking from the Nile water as he was panting some. She got into what was on Heb's side as she kept certain things on him at all times for her personal use. She wiped away the water before it could harm her skin from the sun. Then she got a couple cloths out and handed one to Zoey.

"Thank Brii." Zoey said

"You're welcome Zo." Britt said as she placed a cloth on her own head to make it easier to be in the sun.

"We're almost to the rest point. A shady spot close by." Atem said to them.

Britt looked back at him and she nod in understanding, then got back on Heb. She had him walk toward them and she was respectful.

"Please Prince Atem, lead the way." She said

Atem smiled as he led the way to the shady spot, Britt had her horse follow and Mahad wasn't far behind them. When they came upon it, Britt seen it wasn't just a shady spot but a hide out as well.

_Very sneaky. _Britt thought

When they arrived, everyone unmounted their horses, though Zoey helped Britt down from her own. Britt kept hold of the reigns on her horse and even when she saw people were taking the horses. She wasn't about to let her horse go that easily. Heb may have been an untamed horse that could go off at any moment but he was her horse. She trusted guards to take him somewhere but not people she didn't know. So she stood there by Heb petting him as she kept the reigns in her hand. Atem noticed this and walked over to her.

"Is something wrong Princess?" He asked her

"Who are these people? My horse is very picky on who is near him. For he only responds well with me." Britt told Atem

"I see your concern. These are my people who joined me on the journey to find you. I assure you, your horse will be fine." Atem said

Britt pet heb for three more times before she nod in understanding and handed the reigns to them. Heb went with the people with no problem. After that Atem took Britt's hand and led her in the hide out for her safety as well as his own.


End file.
